


Joe Biden x femboy snael/lucas (fuck you)

by fizzypaws



Category: joe biden?
Genre: M/M, dont, suffer, then fuck you but also, unless youre from the server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzypaws/pseuds/fizzypaws
Summary: please dont read this if you arent from the discord server im just posting this so i dont have to invite everyonealso i wrote this while on vc with lucas half of this was his idea, spare mei didnt edit this at allplease take into consideration this is crack(also fuck you this is your fault)
Relationships: Joe Biden/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Joe Biden x femboy snael/lucas (fuck you)

Lucas was walking through the alleyway, navigating through the maze of turns and narrow passages. The dim streetlights of Brooklyn faintly lit the abandoned scene, hardly a soul in sight. But then he spotted him. A dark shadow was cast upon the brick walls, resembling the shape of... another person? Out in this deserted city? He was sure he was gonna be robbed, or even worse, murdered. As the stocky figure approached, Lucas raised his hands up, pressed against the wall, and shouted "Look man, I don't have my wallet on me," with an undeniably shaky tone. As much as he tried to steady his voice, the hot breath of the man breathing against his neck made him quiver. But as the mysterious man spoke, Lucas's mind went completely blank. 

_"No... there's no way it's him.."_ but as the man spoke, his fears were confirmed. 

"Join our _campaign_ to elect _Joe Biden_ today! By choosing this option, you consent to receive recurring text _messages_ from Biden for President. _Message_ & Data Rates May Apply."

Right at that moment, his body locked up in terror. Biden grabbed the hood on Lucas's sweater and pulled him closer, holding his soft face tightly in his hands. The warm embrace of Joe's body burned against the heat of his skin, seeping into every crevice of him. He was sure this was a dream, hell, a nightmare, but why couldn't he wake up? The chances were close to _nothing_ and yet here they were, the former Vice President pressed against the trembling boy. Lucas knew what he wanted, but why him? Why did he have to be so unlucky to run into Biden, of all people? 

As Joe recited his campaign line over and over, he moved his hands down to Lucas's lower half. He unzipped his pants effortlessly, as if he'd done this many times before. The pitiful boy panicked under Biden's tight grasp, frantically glancing around for someone, _anyone_ to save him. His surroundings grew blurry as the presidential nominee began stroking him, feeling every sensitive spot. A gasp escaped Lucas's mouth, only to be met with a faster pace. He felt revolted by the pleasure he was feeling, but who was he to stop it? He let out soft moans as the former VP replaced the stroking with his tongue, gently going further and further down his throat. Just as Lucas was about reach his limit, a hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off the short whimpers and moans. Panic blurred his vision as the shameful pleasure was replaced by a drowning sensation. As much as he tried to gasp for air, Biden's grip was _strong._ His heartbeat quickened as the world started fading from his grasp, slipping away into shards of what was reality. Is this even reality? Is this what it feels like to die? Is this what it means... to go even further beyond?

But as soon as those thoughts appeared, everything was gone in an instant. His body would be left to rot on the cold, abandoned streets of Brooklyn.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao  
> also bonus fuck you points to lucas for falling asleep in vc while im trying to get ideas


End file.
